Gladiateur!
by lilou.centon
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand une amie regarde gladiateur en rêvant de Randy Orton à la place du véritable acteur? Et que se passe-t-il quand cette amie vous fait part de ce rêve? Un grand délire doublé d'un n'importe quoi dans la chaleur brûlante du sable ( et pas que...) A découvrir sans attendre!
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite distraction pour mes lecteurs, de quoi souffler un peu ( et éviter le suicide collectif) Non Missy Slaughty, pas besoin de pierre ici et tu t'éloignes des fenêtres tout de suite lol! Voilà j'ai écris ça, y a pfffff 1 an et demi je pense ( qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pendant tout ce temps? Mystère) pour mon amie et co-écrivaine, j'ai nommé la génialissime Titoune, il est temps de vous en faire profiter à votre tour! Gros bisous Lilou**

Les cris de la foule retentissaient, le sol vibrait d'intensité, ils hurlaient de plus en plus fort pour l'arrivée de leur champion.

Il avançait dans le couloir dallé, impassible, silencieux, froid comme la glace, ses doigts se contractèrent autour de la garde de son glaive, il approchait de l'arène.

La grille se leva doucement pour lui ouvrir le passage, l'hystérie redoubla autour de lui.

Pffff, des animaux pensa t-il en entrant dans l'arène.

Lui-même en était un mais d'une espèce très différente et bien supérieure à ces ... cloportes.

Ses pieds chaussés de spartiates foulèrent le sable rouge et chaud, la sensation lui était familière et douce, il aimait sentir le sable glisser entre ses orteils, réchauffer sa peau glacée au sortir des souterrains. Le vent léger et brûlant du midi, souleva légèrement les pans de sa jupe courte s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, elle dévoilait de longues jambes musclées, parfaitement dessinées, fuselées et bronzées.

Il avança de quelques pas sous les hurlements de la foule qui scandait son nom, celui de leur champion:

\- Randy! Raaandy! Randyyyy!

Les voix aiguës et stridentes des femmes se joignaient à celle discordantes et graves des hommes et à celles à peine perceptibles des enfants mais tous n'hurlaient qu'un seul mot, son nom.

Sa progression l'amena au soleil qui mit en valeur son torse magnifique, ses muscles saillants, sa taille fine magnifiée par le bronzage récolté par des heures d'entraînement en plein soleil.

Sa main droite tenait fermement son glaive, la gauche pendait librement le long de son corps, pas de bouclier, il n'en avait pas besoin, ses deux poignets étaient enfermés dans des bracelets de cuir épais destinés à protéger ses tendons et articulations et ses bras puissants étaient recouverts de tatouages, des crânes essentiellement, un pour chacune de ses victimes.

Il atteignit le centre de l'arène de son pas lent et gracieux, déplaça sa jambe droite sur le côté d'un petit pas pour avoir une allure décontractée soigneusement étudiée et leva les deux bras sur les côtés, le soleil soulignant davantage ses tatouages. La foule se tut, intimidée, il y avait toujours un moment de flottement quand il faisait ça, un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il ne saluait jamais le public ni personne d'autre, personne ici ne méritait qu'il lui prête attention, pas un seul de ces gens ne méritait qu'il ne verse un seul goutte de son sang ou de sa sueur.

Il n'était pas là pour eux, il cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Il commençait à s'impatienter d'ailleurs, s'il ne trouvait pas très vite ce qu'il voulait, il partirait sans se retourner, rien ne le retenait ici.

Il était très grand et très fin, malgré son poids, il se déplaçait avec agilité et légèreté sur le sable, s'y enfonçant à peine. La grille opposée s'ouvrit dans un grincement, annonçant l'arrivée de son adversaire, il n'y prêta pas attention pour le moment, une légère fébrilité s'empara de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette grille se soulever.

C'était peut-être aujourd'hui...

Il calma son impatience, pourvu que son adversaire soit moins pathétique que celui de la veille!

Il fronça les sourcils de colère, celui d'hier n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre, il était arrivé en pleurant, tremblant comme une feuille en le suppliant de l'épargner. Ecoeuré, Randy l'avait achevé d'un seul coup de glaive net et précis avant de quitter l'arène sans un regard.

Mais son adversaire du jour entrait dans l'arène à son tour, Randy affecta une fausse nonchalance et un ennui profond, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à lui tandis qu'il le détaillait scrupuleusement.

L'homme était un peu plus petit que lui et beaucoup plus massif, à vu de nez, Randy dirait qu'ils faisaient le même poids mais qu'il lui rendait 10 bons centimètres.

Il était très massif, beaucoup plus large que lui, ses bras étaient énormes et l'anneau de cuir qui serrait son biceps gauche amplifiait encore leurs largeurs.

Il était torse nu comme lui, moins bronzé mais ses muscles apparaissaient nettement à chacun de ses gestes, il tenait un glaive de la main gauche remarqua t-il et un bouclier à droite.

Ses jambes étaient exagérément musclées, il devait être habitué à soulever des choses lourdes et à faire des travaux de force.

Il semblait nerveux et ses gestes étaient un peu maladroit, il s'enfonçait profondément dans le sable contrairement à lui, oui c'était un combattant lourd, Randy le vainquerait facilement par la rapidité, son arme favorite, il frappait à la vitesse de l'éclair quand il avait décidé d'arrêter le combat.

L'homme avança vers lui, il était bien nerveux mais ne reculait pas, ses yeux ... bleus remarqua t-il quand il s'approcha davantage étaient plein de courage.

Il le vit changer son bouclier et son glaive de main, passant le glaive à droite et Randy le regarda avec surprise et intérêt, Loyal? Pensa t-il quand il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui pour le saluer.

Il leva son bras droit armé du glaive et frappa son coeur de son poing pour le saluer et respect?

Le combattant inconnu avait éveillé son attention, il ne lui rendit pas son salut, il ne réservait cette marque de respect qu'à des hommes très spéciaux et il se souvenait de chacun des hommes qu'il avait salué de cette manière dans sa vie.

Randy se tourna entièrement vers lui faisant mine de l'observer à la dérobée pour la première fois alors qu'il n'avait pas raté un seul des gestes qu'il avait fait pour le rejoindre.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ceux de l'homme, bleus, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait si important d'un coup mais il aimait ses yeux bleus aussi pur que l'océan.

Il le regardait se tendre sous son regard, mal à l'aise, attendant un signe quelconque de sa part et il lui dit de sa voix grave et douce si mélodieuse et que peu avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent:

\- Quel est ton nom?

L'homme se troubla, la voix était si belle qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle appartenait au tueur de légende, le légendaire tueur lui aurait mieux convenu d'ailleurs.

Randy perçut son trouble et ajouta:

\- J'aime connaître le nom de ceux que je vais tuer.

Les yeux bleus se firent de nouveau attentifs, Randy venait de lui rappeler où ils étaient dans une arène, juste une minute avant qu'un combat à mort ne démarre.

\- John lui répondit-il en se mettant en garde. Mais tu ne me tueras pas.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du champion, John, puisque tel était son nom, ne manquait pas de cran.

Le combat débuta immédiatement, John était un bon combattant, Randy s'en aperçut tout de suite mais ce terrain ne lui convenait pas, il était trop lourd pour bouger vite dans du sable, il avait déjà eu plusieurs occasions de le tuer mais ne les avait pas saisit.

John ne comprenait pas, voulait-il jouer avec lui avant de le tuer? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de Randy mais il continuait à se battre, il ne cédait pas malgré la difficulté à bouger dans ce sable mou, malgré la fatigue et le stress, il refusait de laisser tomber, il considérait que mourir de la main de Randy serait une sorte d'honneur mais ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir donner tout ce qu'il avait.

Randy aimait le courage de John, il était de plus en plus maladroit et aucun des coups de John ne portait mais il lui laissait une chance de s'en sortir en feignant d'être en difficulté contre lui pour tout ces veaux beuglant autour d'eux, Randy n'avait que mépris pour eux mais il trouvait John intéressant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, John approcha de ses limites, la chaleur du midi était trop forte pour lui et Randy était trop bon guerrier pour ses propres talents, il porta un coup d'espéré, Randy se contenta de sauter de côté et de donner un coup avec le tranchant de sa main sur le poignet droit de John.

L'arme tomba au sol et il posa le pied dessus, empêchant John de la récupérer, il le menaça de son glaive mais il ne recula pas, pas de peur dans ses yeux, il savait que l'heure était venue et il l'acceptait.

\- C'est à ça que servent les bracelets de cuir dit Randy en désignant les siens.

John hocha la tête, il était trop tard pour ce conseil mais il s'en moquait, il regardait la mort dans les yeux et la mort avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, le feu y coulait à l'état liquide.

John sourit, lâcha son bouclier et écarta les bras pour lui laisser accès à son coeur, Randy avança son bras droit comme pour frapper, John ne ferma pas les yeux, il voulait voir la Mort mais le coup passa à côté de lui et Randy lâcha son arme à son tour avant de poser son bras sur l'épaule de John pour lui faire faire demi-tour et qu'ils quittent cette arène.

Oui c'était aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui il avait enfin trouvé son égal...

-Je t'apprendrais beaucoup de choses John dit-il en le poussant vers les souterrains. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais...


	2. Chapter 2

kikou les filles ( ben oui y a que des filles pour être aussi folles pour lire mes horreurs lol) voici donc le tome 2 ( quoi c'est trop pompeux pour ce ptit truc? Ok, le volume 2 alors? Non plus? Euh.. le chapitre? Raaah et puis zut vlà la suite quoi!) des aventures de Randy et John gladiateurs! Missy Slaughty qui se pose ( comme toujours ) des montagnes de questions, tu trouveras certaines de tes réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ainsi qu'à vous mes chères lectrices ( et lecteurs des fois qu'il y en aurait lol) Ah une dernière chose, désolée ma No Name favorite, mais pour remédier au problème avant le chapitre 55, c'est cuit mdr * Sors un casque et un bouclier de combat* non c'est pas celui de Randy, il en avait pas! Pitiééééé m'achève pas tout de suite, j'ai pas fini d'écrire ma fiction!

**gladiateur la suite!**

Ils quittaient l'arène ensemble, sans écouter les hurlements furieux du public qui réclamait du sang, ils partaient et ils étaient vivants tous les deux.

Randy n'avait pas lâché l'épaule de John, il le guidait hors de l'arène d'une poigne ferme, même s'il l'avait voulu, John aurait eu du mal à lui échapper.

Ils marchaient vite, Randy était pressé, il savait qu'ils étaient en danger maintenant, ils devaient quitter cet endroit au plus vite, ils firent un crochet par l'appartement de Randy et récupèrent ses affaires, il prit ses armes avec et John le délesta d'une partie de ses paquets, quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le ville ensemble pour se réfugier dans une des planques que Randy avait lui-même aménagée pour sa sécurité. Ils avaient une dizaine de kilomètres à faire pour l'atteindre mais ils étaient jeunes et forts et ils y arrivèrent rapidement.

Ils déposèrent les affaires de Randy dans un coin, ils arrangeraient ça plus tard et John lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi tu m'as épargné et emmené?

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre mais tu m'as l'air très prometteur.

John ne comprit pas la lueur dans le regard de Randy mais quelque chose lui dit que les choses allaient être très intéressantes.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Tu es un bon guerrier, on t'as bien appris mais tu as encore des choses à voir pour être vraiment bon.

Randy lui tendit une lame, John tendit sa main droite pour s'en saisir mais Randy protesta:

\- Tu es gaucher, sers-toi de tous tes atouts car cette fois j'en ferais pareil.

John déglutit difficilement, il avait un peu peur de Randy maintenant surtout vu son regard, il avait quelque chose en tête qu'il ne lui disait pas.

Le combat reprit comme dans l'arène, John se déplaçait bien mieux, Randy avait raison, le sable lui posait problème et le rythme s'intensifia, John était à la hauteur des espérances de Randy mais par encore assez fort pour l'égaliser ou le vaincre.

Randy le désarma comme dans l'arène, John se baissa vite pour récupérer son arme mais le pied de Randy se posa sur ses doigts cette fois au lieu du glaive, il grimaça de douleur, dans l'incapacité de se relever car Randy ne levait pas son pied et il le sentit poser ses mains sur son dos doucement, descendre et remonter, parcourant chaque centimètre de son corps du bout des doigts.

\- Ra..Randy?

\- Chut John, tu as perdu, il faut payer maintenant.

\- comment?

\- Je ne prendrais pas ta vie, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu peux me donner.

John se tendit mais ne chercha pas à se libérer, la belle voix grave qui murmurait presque lui donnait des frissons, Randy passa sa main une fois de plus sur son dos en disant:

\- Tu portes très bien la jupe...

Il la souleva et posa ses mains sur le fessier musclé de l'homme.

Hummm, aussi beau qu'il l'avait envisagé dans l'arène, John était vraiment celui qu'il cherchait.

Ses mains descendirent sur le fessier magnifique, découvrant chaque centimètre de son corps, il aimait les frissons qui parcourraient le corps de John, il glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche ouverte et le regarda hésiter avec plaisir.

Il glissa sa seconde main plus bas entre les jambes de John et la laissa glisser doucement sur une zone encore plus sensible de son anatomie. John gémit et Randy intensifia ses caresses jusqu'à ce que John suce ses doigts avec application.

Il les lui retira lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment mouillés et les glissa un à un doucement entre les fesses de John qui siffla de douleur en cherchant à lui échapper.

Randy raffermit sa prise et se montra plus doux encore, détendant doucement ses muscles avant de remplacer ses doigts en lui.

\- Uush! Grogna John.

Randy s'immobilisa, lui laissant du temps pour s'habituer avant de commencer à bouger, lentement, sensuellement, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

John se détendit rapidement et il accéléra son rythme, il accéda à l'orgasme et se retira de John sans qu'il n'ait pu le rejoindre.

Il leva son pied pour libérer la main de John qui se redressa en grimaçant de deux gènes différentes, Randy se plaça face à lui, souriant et John désigna son entre-jambe avec un regard à fondre.

Le sourire de Randy s'agrandit quand il l'empêcha de régler le problème et il lui dit:

\- Ah non, il faut gagner pour ça! Ramasse ton glaive!

John gémit sous le regard implacable de Randy et ramassa son glaive.

Randy revint à l'assaut et John dut reprendre le combat malgré lui.

Une chose est sûre, il allait très vite apprendre à le battre...

Randy et John avait passé d'innombrables heures à s'entraîner et John avait perdu très souvent, tant de fois que Randy avait fini par lui dire:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches John? Tu essaies de m'épuiser avec le sexe pour avoir une chance de gagner?

John avait grincé des dents, lui jetant un regard furieux mais celui que lui avait adressé Randy en retour été bien plus dur que le sien et il avait baissé les yeux, pris en faute.

Randy l'avait épargné, il l'avait emmené avec lui et abandonnant tout le reste derrière lui pour le former, faire de lui un meilleur guerrier, il lui devait tout y compris sa soumission tant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le battre à la loyale.

Après des semaines intensives, John ne sentait plus la moitié de son corps, ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps n'était que souffrance mais Randy ne lui laissait aucun répit.

L'aube arriva, John dormait sur le ventre, une habitude prise suite à ses défaites face à Randy qui le laissaient dans l'incapacité de s'asseoir ou de s'allonger confortablement.

Randy donna un coup de pied dans le lit comme chaque matin, John bloqua l'attaque suivante avant qu'il ne le touche. Il agrippa sa jambe et la leva en balayant l'autre jambe faisant tomber Randy, vif comme l'éclair, John se jeta sur lui, il enserra sa gorge d'une main, coinça ses jambes en utilisant les siennes étroitement entre mêlées et sa main libre emprisonna le poignet droit de Randy.

Il se tenait allongé sur lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de son mentor, ils échangèrent un regard doux qui frappa John droit au coeur, il haleta en sentant le souffle chaud du tueur sur sa peau, ce dernier passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de dire d'une voix charnelle:

\- Bien joué John...

La poigne de John était de plus en plus faible et Randy en profita pour retourner la prise et reprendre la dessus.

\- ... Mais tu ne dois jamais te laisser déconcentrer!

John était plaqué au sol à son tour sous Randy mais son regard n'avait plus rien de doux cette fois et John se maudit, il avait eu une occasion de goûter aux lèvres sucrées de Randy et ne l'avait pas saisie et maintenant il était trop tard vu le regard de Randy.

Il le tenait d'une poigne de fer et John tenta avec un petit sourire de plaisanter:

\- Petit-dej?

Le gladiateur grogna en le relâchant et se releva, John lui tendit une main pour qu'il l'aide à se lever mais Randy lui donna son glaive à la place et John soupira en se relevant.

\- Très bien, on fera sans alors!

Ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent directement dans la salle qui servait à tous leurs entraînements, Randy plaça une attaque avant même que John ne soit prêt mais il la para avec facilité, Randy ne lui montra pas son sourire satisfait, au début de leur entraînement John était incapable de contrer ce genre de mouvements, il avait plus d'une fois gagné le combat avant même qu'il ne soit commencé.

John se mit en garde face à lui et le combat commença.

Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés, John se déplaçait plus vite et plus souplement qu'au début, sans doute un rapport avec sa perte de poids, il était plus fin qu'à son arrivée mais toujours aussi impressionnant. Il paraît et attaquait avec une redoutable efficacité et il mettait Randy en difficulté, le forçant à reculer pour la première fois, les ripostes de Randy étaient un peu désordonnées et il finit par trébucher et par s'étaler de tout son long dans la pièce, son crâne heurta durement le sol et sa main s'ouvrit laissant son glaive rebondir à quelques mètres de lui.

John allait se ruer sur son adversaire quand il le vit secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, à moitié assommé. John baissa sa garde et alla vers lui inquiet:

\- Randy ? Tu t'es fais mal?

Il s'approcha et se pencha vers lui, Randy attrapa son poignet et le projeta au sol par dessus lui sans le lâcher, il lui porta une clef de bras et posa sa cheville sur la gorge de l'homme, l'étranglant à moitié.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas baisser ta garde dans un combat?

\- Une fois de plus je suppose. Randy, ton crâne, tu saignes.

\- Et alors? Tu aurais remporté ce combat sans ta stupide loyauté!

\- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un combat, c'est juste un entraînement.

\- S'il faut que je portes réellement les coups pour que tu comprennes, je le ferais.

\- Mais tu es mon maître... Randy fit pression sur sa gorge et il ajouta difficilement: d'arme. Tu m'apprends juste à me battre et j'ai presque gagné ce combat.

\- Presque! C'est le mot clef! Si tu fais ça dans un vrai combat, tu mourras!

Randy le relâcha et se redressa difficilement, John bondit sur ses pieds en un instant et vint le soutenir et le relever, il passa dans son dos et vérifia la blessure, ça ne semblait pas trop grave mais Randy devait avoir un sérieux mal de crâne.

John le guida jusqu'à la table et récupéra un pan de nappe pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Ehhh! Pas ma nappe, ça coûte une fortune ces trucs-là!

\- T'as autre chose?

\- Non.

\- Alors ça sera la nappe.

Il repassa dans son dos et comprima la plaie un long moment, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le dos magnifique de Randy et glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses toujours dissimulées par sa jupe de cuir, il descendit sa main libre jusqu'au fessier et le caressa doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Randy en sursautant.

\- J'ai presque gagné, tu l'as dit, je prends ma récompense.

\- Presque John, presque donc tu n'as PAS gagné.

\- Je me contenterais d'une demi-récompense alors, je veux juste goûter tes ... lèvres. Dit-il en déposant un baiser dessus.

Randy resta tétanisé une seconde avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et de laisser John dominer le baiser, il était très doux et Randy savourait l'échange tandis que l'une des mains de John continuait à comprimer la blessure, l'autre découvrait le corps musclé de Randy, à tâtons.

Ils se séparèrent et John lui dit, un peu troublé:

\- ça saigne plus.

\- Alors reprenons le combat.

\- Non, tu es blessé, c'est pas équitable.

Excédé Randy lui envoya une gifle d'un retour de poignet, lui ouvrant la pommette au passage. John grogna en portant sa main à sa joue meurtrie, incrédule.

\- Je ne te le redirais pas, laisse ta loyauté pour les parades, ici on apprend à se battre pour tuer et ne pas se faire tuer, maintenant prends ton glaive!

John se remit en garde, furieux, Randy récupéra son glaive et lui fit face, d'un signe de tête il lança le combat et John redoubla d'efficacité, la colère imprimait chacun coup porté, décuplant ses forces.

\- Bien John, sers-toi de ta colère, laisse-la te porter mais ne la laisse pas t'emporter, tu dois garder ta lucidité à tout moment lui dit Randy en contrant.

Le combat continua, Randy était en difficulté face à son élève, John s'aperçut qu'il était en déséquilibre et le faucha, le renvoyant au sol, cette fois , il n'hésita pas et tomba sur lui, posa sa lame contre sa gorge, le souffle court, les yeux brûlants de rage et le sang coulant sur sa joue éclatée.

Randy lâcha son glaive, admirant l'animalité qu'il avait réveillé dans son poulain.

Il lui agrippa la nuque pour ramener ses lèvres une nouvelle fois vers lui et les attrapa dans un baiser passionné avant de le féliciter:

\- Très beau combat John, tu as gagné!

\- C'est, euh... Je...

\- Viens chercher ta récompense! Lui dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et repoussa doucement la lame qui se trouvait toujours sur sa gorge.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça.

John relâcha son arme, les mains tremblantes, elles se posèrent sur le torse splendidement musclé et bronzé de Randy, fébrile.

Il, Il avait vraiment ga..gné? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir, le ... prendre?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Randy glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches et déboucla l'attache de sa jupe, il la retira et la posa à côté, laissant John totalement nu à l'exception des bracelets de cuirs qu'il portait aux poignets, il avait fini par les adopter, c'était Randy qui les lui avait taillé.

John défit l'attache de Randy à son tour et découvrit son corps du bout des doigts pendant qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement.

Randy se dit qu'il aurait dû lui donner cette petite récompense bien avant, il embrassait comme un dieu!

Ils se séparèrent presque hors d'haleine et John poursuivit son exploration du torse bronzé splendidement musclé, sa peau était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Après quelques minutes de préparation tendre, John s'insinua doucement dans Randy qui se contracta de souffrance, John lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à lui sans bouger en reprenant ses lèvres puis il commença lentement ses vas et viens. Randy soufflait, John était gros et il avait du mal à l'accepter en lui mais il se montrait patient et attentionné, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait lui-même était depuis le début.

Randy finit par se détendre et John accéléra le rythme. Il venait plus vite et plus fort et Randy se cambra de plaisir quand il heurta sa prostate et il enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de John en gémissant.

John se pencha pour un autre baiser, il prenait son temps, il avait tellement espéré que ce moment arriverait qu'il ne voulait pas bâcler les choses.

Après une bonne demi-heure, les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble dans un cri rauque et viril, John tomba sur la poitrine de Randy et y resta une minute avant de se retirer en douceur malgré tout Randy cria de douleur en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, le souffle court et John dessinait des ronds sur le torse de Randy, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

\- Mmmmmmm! Tu es devenu bon John! Tu es au point sur terrain dur maintenant, on va pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement dans le sable.

John souffla, il savait que le sable était son point faible.

\- Mais pas tout de suite dit Randy en grimaçant quand il tenta de se relever.

John éclata de rire en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Randy qui lui dit:

\- Ton petit cul rira moins dans peu de temps!


	3. Chapter 3

La suite des aventures des gladiateurs ( plus besoin de chercher la mandataire de cet opus lol) encore un épisode écris il y a un bon bout de temps, les suivants seront très récent ( tu parles le 5 est même pas fini d'être écris!) Mais chuuuteuh! Un grand merci à mes lectrices et revieweuses pour leur fidélité. Unee petite demande au passage à missy slaughty ( que je ne peux pas contacter autrement) A quand la création d'un compte pour la publication de ta propre fiction?

Xena attitude

John et Randy s'entraînaient depuis plusieurs heures dans le sable, maintenant que John avait fini son apprentissage sur sol dur et qu'il était devenu aussi bon voir meilleur que Randy sur ce terrain, ils retournaient au sable et John peinait de plus en plus, ses coups étaient plus maladroits, moins rapides et il s'enfonçait toujours autant dans le sable, ralentissant considérablement ses déplacements.

La lame se planta droit à quelques centimètres du pied de Randy, elle vibrait encore de l'impact, elle avait été projetée vers lui à plusieurs mètres de distance, il se tourna pour découvrir l'identité du visiteur qui se tenait à 20 mètres de lui, derrière lui, légèrement sur la gauche.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme rousse, au corps puissant, elle était vêtue de cuir tout comme eux, d'une jupe arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux, les pans de cuir se superposaient pour lui donner plus d'ampleur, le fourreau sur sa hanche était vide, preuve que la lame lui appartenait, elle portait une autre dague de l'autre côté.

Son bustier de cuir et de tissu s'arrêtait à sa taille, découvrant un ventre plat et une peau tout aussi dorée que celle de Randy et de John désormais.

Les lanières qui le maintenait en place se croisaient pour maintenir sa poitrine opulente bien en place et il voyait les gardes de deux épées dépasser de ses épaules.

Même sans toute ses armes, elle aurait eu l'air dangereux, son corps était affûté, taillé pour le combat, ses muscles semblaient puissants et l'expression sur son visage en disait assez sur son caractère.

John s'était redressé, sa garde était baissée mais pas celle de Randy, ils échangèrent un regard intense, se jaugeant du regard, Randy acheva son demi-tour pour lui faire totalement face et la jeune femme s'approcha doucement de deux ou trois pas d'une démarche envoûtante et hypnotique, rien que sa façon de marcher en disait long sur son habileté au combat. Randy l'observa avec attention, ses yeux s'étrécirent, John connaissait cette expression chez lui, elle était signe d'un très grand intérêt et de beaucoup de concentration.

\- Qui es-tu? Demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Titoune du lac d'or! Répondit-elle d'une voix forte et assurée. Et voici mon compagnon, Théo, griffes d'acier.

De derrière la jeune femme, se dégagea un magnifique chat noir, fin, grand, musculeux, il avait un regard fixe et dérangeant et sa tête était protégée d'un petit casque de métal entièrement gravé.

Randy évalua le félin en un coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Titoune du lac d'or? Répéta le gladiateur. Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, j'ai entendu parler de toi, je pensais que c'était une légende.

\- Toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité, Randy bleu d'acier.

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus sombre, il sentit John se rapprocher de lui qui avait senti sa colère sans en comprendre la raison.

\- Ce n'est qu'une femme et un chat murmura t-il.

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça, ne te fie pas aux apparences.

\- On m'avait dit que tu avais disparu, avec un autre gladiateur en plein tournoi, personne ne vous a vu depuis et tout le monde vous croit mort, je me doutais bien que c'était impossible! Ainsi voici donc ton apprenti. Inutile de nous présenter c'est pour toi que je suis venue.

John partagea soudain la colère de son mentor mais il vit celui-ci lui demander de rester en arrière d'un geste de la main et il se calma.

Randy récupéra la lame de la guerrière et la lança dans sa direction, elle l'intercepta au vol, l'attrapant par la garde, John lâcha un cri de surprise et d'admiration réuni tandis qu'un sourire appréciateur apparaissait sur les lèvres de Randy.

Il avança vers la femme, glaive en main et John retrouva le Randy de l'arène, les deux rivaux s'affrontèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de se lancer dans le combat.

Le félin s'écarta prudemment et s'assit à quelques mètres pour observer la rencontre, John se plaça lui aussi à proximité et le chat noir le défia du regard à son tour.

Ses iris jaunes et vertes ne le quittaient pas des yeux et il sentit l'inimité de l'animal à son égard, il lui renvoya un regard tout aussi venimeux et se concentra sur la rencontre avec inquiétude, il se tenait prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

Les deux rivaux croisèrent le fer, Randy la laissa appuyer sur sa propre lame pour tester sa force, il savait qu'elle ne donnait pas son maximum, qu'elle gardait des réserves pour le surprendre mais il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

Le combat démarra, Titoune se déplaçait vite et en légèreté dans le sable, elle était aussi douée que Randy et le combat était très intéressant à regarder, les deux compagnons des combattants n'en perdait pas une miette.

Ils échangeaient coups sur coups avec une rapidité et une précision hors du commun, malgré les heures d'entraînement avec John et la traversée du désert pour la guerrière, aucun des deux ne semblait affecté par la fatigue ni par la chaleur.

Ils échangèrent des coups durant plusieurs minutes avant de rompre l'assaut, John crut un instant que c'était fini mais il les vit revenir l'un vers l'autre encore plus vite et plus fort qu'avant, ils étaient enragés maintenant, la première phase leur avait permis de juger les qualités de leur adversaire, les choses sérieuses pouvait commencer maintenant!

Le combat s'intensifia, les coups étaient plus rapides, plus précis encore, ils attaquaient tous les deux sur les points de faiblesse de l'autre qu'ils avait repérés durant la première phase de l'affrontement.

Titoune força Randy à reculer le mettant en déséquilibre, John s'en aperçut et la guerrière aussi, elle profita de cet avantage pour intensifier encore ses attaques, Randy trébucha et John ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour lui venir en aide si nécessaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir passer la bombe noire casquée avant de sentir ses griffes se planter dans ses cuisses et dans le creux de son genoux.

Il hurla en reculant et chercha à se débarrasser du félin qui griffait sans arrêt, vif comme l'éclair.

Sans se retourner vers John, Randy dit d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif et la fatigue en continuant à se battre:

\- ça m'ennuierait que mon compagnon blesse le tien en voulant se défaire de sa prise.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et d'un claquement de doigt rappela son chat qui reprit sa place assisse comme s'il n'en avait jamais bougé.

John grogna, les jambes lacérées et recula à son tour sur un geste de la main de Randy, il reprit sa position d'attente, ses yeux ne quittant pas le combat.

Les duellistes reprirent l'assaut, Randy avait repris l'avantage et c'était au tour de Titoune de reculer, elle s'élança pour sauter au-dessus de lui, Randy se retourna mais pas assez vite pour éviter le coup qui lui entailla le bras au passage. John voulut se ruer vers Randy mais ce dernier lui lança un regard furibond en grognant:

\- Reste à ta place !

Et le duel se poursuivit, la blessure de Randy n'était pas mortelle mais elle saignait abondamment dans l'effort et elle l'handicapait, il sentait la tension de son apprenti dans son dos, il désapprouvait ce combat, il le sentait comme il percevait son inquiétude à son égard.

Il prit la décision d'achever rapidement la rencontre et porta plusieurs attaques fulgurantes, elles jetèrent la gladiatrice au sol et il se rua pour poser sa lame sur sa gorge.

John fut ravi mais sa joie fut de courte durée, il avait vérifié que le chat ne bougeait pas et de ce fait, il n'avait pas vu la lame de la femme posée contre le coeur de Randy.

L'homme sourit puis éclata de rire à la surprise de son compagnon, il retira sa lame de la gorge de son adversaire, se releva et lui tendit la main pour la remettre debout, sa garde était baissée pour la première fois.

Elle accepta son offre et baissa sa garde à son tour en souriant.

\- Bon combat Titoune, ta réputation n'est pas surfaite!

\- La tienne non plus bleu d'acier! Il paraît que tu t'es rangé.

\- Retiré temporairement. Corrigea t-il.

\- Pour lui? Il en faut vraiment la peine?

John pinça les lèvres d'agacement, cette femme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Oui, il est encore maladroit dans le sable mais il est excellent sur terrain dure, tu apprécierais de l'affronter tout autant que moi!

John se gonfla d'orgueil jusqu'à ce que Randy ajoute:

\- Mais il faudra encore des années avant d'en faire quelque chose!

John se rembrunit et sortit de quoi faire un bandage pour Randy, il le soigna méticuleusement dans l'apparente indifférence de l'homme qui discutait avec la jolie combattante.

Dès que le bandage fut fait, il envoya John à l'extérieur.

\- Va prendre l'air John, t'en a besoin et emmène Théo avec toi, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, profitez-en pour faire mieux connaissance.

\- Mais...

\- John!

\- D'accord. Dit-il en bougonnant.

Titoune du lac d'or fit un signe à son compagnon pour lui dire de sortir avec John et lui intima d'être gentil, le chat lui lança une regard courroucé et indigné avant de sortir et de dépasser John sans un regard, fier, la queue bien droite et la démarche hautaine.

\- Il a vraiment du talent, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dit Titoune.

\- Oui mais je ne lui dirais pas avant longtemps, l'orgueil est mortel pour les gens de notre espèce.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et si on faisait un peu mieux connaissance toi et moi?


	4. Chapter 4

Gladiateur acte IV spécial titoune

Nos compagnons sont partis. Susurra Titoune

Exact .

Le mien ne fera aucun mal au tien si c'est ce qu'il t'inquiète.

Je le sais bien.

Alors pourquoi as-tu cet air soucieux ?

…

Serait-ce parce que tu as conscience d'avoir blessé ses sentiments ?

Je ne lui ai jamais rien promis. Répondit Randy sans perdre de temps à nier l'évidence.

« Bleu d'acier n'avait jamais fait qu'une seule promesse dans sa vie, celle de tuer tous ses adversaires » dit ta légende, sauf que tu n'as pas tué celui-ci, il est… différent ?

Plus talentueux et plus droit que tous les autres ce qui me met hors de moi à chaque fois, un vrai gentleman de la lame, je me dis souvent que je ne tirerais jamais rien de lui, il sera toujours incapable de blesser ou de tuer pour se défendre.

Hummm, je ne dis pas comme toi, il sera très facile de te le prouver.

Tu m'intrigues, quel est ton plan ?

Je suis convaincue qu'il va te plaire !

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et Randy inspira son parfum enivrant, un mélange de santal et de miel qui convenait parfaitement à son peau magnifiquement dorée. Il se laissa porter par sa voix chaude, aussi ronde que sa poitrine… Titoune avait un pouvoir d'attraction indéniable sur lui, il s'était exercé dès qu'elle était apparue face au soleil pour le défier, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne le craignait absolument pas. La lumière avait sublimé son apparition et il avait dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui pour garder son sang-froid.

Leur duel l'avait forcé à faire abstraction de sa beauté, sa distraction du début lui avait coûté assez cher et la tension grandissante qui émanait de John ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidée. Il avait grogné intérieurement en se disant qu'il devrait briser cette douceur, cette faiblesse en lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre car c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui après ses yeux bleus bébé qui brillaient d'innocence.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Titoune l'avait enjambé pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pencha pour terminer de lui expliquer son plan dans le creux de l'oreille dont elle mordit le lobe sensuellement à la fin.

Tu es malade ! S'écria Randy

Allons, je suis sûre que mon plan te plaît, tu refuses juste de l'admettre !

Elle souffla doucement sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de passer la langue dessus dans un frisson d'envie. La jeune guerrière n'hésita pas une seconde avant de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et elle gémit de bonheur lorsqu'il lui répondit, tentant même de prendre le contrôle, ils luttèrent quelques secondes pour la dominance jusqu'à ce que titoune morde sèchement la lèvre inférieure de Randy qui se recula avec surprise.

Tu ne m'as pas dominée à l'épée, tu n'espères quand même pas le faire maintenant ?

On a fini sur une égalité, je te rappelle, j'avais ma lame sur ta jolie petite gorge.

Et la mienne sur ton cœur, traite-moi comme ton égal, je t'ai prouvé ma valeur, à toi d'en faire autant.

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment avant que Randy ne hoche de la tête, il s'avança à son tour vers ses lèvres, vaguement hésitant, s'attendant presque à récolter une autre morsure mais Titoune y répondit en douceur avant d'accentuer le baiser, les mains de Randy s'aventurèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme et tout en l'embrassant, il chercha les attaches qui maintenaient son bustier en place. Titoune haleta en brisant leur baiser et souffla d'une voix pleine de luxure :

T'es un rapide toi dis donc !

Qui s'est jeté sur mes lèvres en s'asseyant sur moi ? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur

C'est vrai admit-elle. Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire ! Ajouta-t-elle en effleurant son membre tendu sous sa jupe de cuir.

Randy haleta à son tour et laissa ses lèvres glisser sur sa gorge et ses seins qu'il avait libérés de leur écrin de cuir, il saisit un de ses tétons en bouche et le suça fortement. La guerrière agrippa fermement la tête de Randy en réaction et elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau, elle lui arracherait son petit sourire arrogant mais pas tout de suite, pensa-t-elle en fondant dans son étreinte.

Randy la souleva et l'emporta dans sa chambre, se faisant sa jupe tomba au sol sous le regard goguenard de Titoune, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle avait dégrafé son unique vêtement.

Tu ferais une voleuse remarquable, Titoune.

Si t'en aies qu'il y ait quelque chose à voler !

Tu en doutes ? Demanda-t-il en la rabaissant sur ses hanches pour qu'elle sente son membre tendu.

Tu m'as montré ce que tu valais à l'épée, voyons voir ce que tu donnes avec celle-là !

Tu devrais arrêter de me défier ! Menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il avait un timbre magnifique à l'instar de son corps parfaitement proportionné, pas étonna que John soit aussi jaloux, songea-t-elle en griffant le torse de Randy tout en disant avec un air provocateur :

Pourquoi ? Il pourrait m'arriver des problèmes ?

Randy avait légèrement grimacé au passage de ses ongles mais les griffures étaient superficielles, elles ne laisseraient aucune trace.

Sans aucun doute ! Répondit-il en la plaquant fortement sur le lit.

Titoune inversa rapidement leur position et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son adversaire qui enserra les siennes de ses mains puissantes en retour, il pouvait faire le tour complet de sa taille avec ses mains et malgré la puissance de ses muscles, il s'aperçut qu'elle restait menue et incroyablement féminine tandis qu'elle le chevauchait entièrement nue, les restes de ses vêtements gisaient entre le couloir et le lit.

Il se perdit dans son regard de braise, elle était volcanique et il craignit un instant d'être consumé par son étreinte mais il ne regrettait pas une seconde son choix tandis qu'elle fondait comme un faucon sur sa gorge, il plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure, libérant l'épaisse masse de ses boucles mordorées. Titoune du lac d'Or n'avait jamais aussi bien portée son nom que maintenant, sauvage et nue, resplendissante dans la lumière du soleil, elle était à couper le souffle.

Malgré leur fougue, c'est en douceur que Randy pénétra la jeune femme et un long gémissement de plaisir lui répondit. Il happa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné avant de laisser glisser sa bouche le long du corps de sa compagne. Il découvrait son corps du bout des doigts et des lèvres, déclenchant des cascades de râles et de gémissements chez la jeune guerrière qu'il gratifiait de coups de hanche vigoureux. Elle s'agrippa fermement à ses épaules, sentant ses muscles puissants jouer sous ses doigts, c'était un homme magnifique, elle conserverait un sublime souvenir de leur rencontre.

Ils avaient échangés plusieurs fois leur place entre deux, ils se chamaillaient pour la dominance mais désormais le plaisir l'emportait sur tout le reste. Leurs souffles se raccourcirent et ils partageaient très souvent la même respiration dans leurs baisers. Ils n'étaient pas doux l'un envers l'autre, ivres de passion et leurs cris se répondaient comme un écho emplis de plaisir, les cheveux de Titoune tombaient en boucles folles sur ses reins, son dos s'arquait pour mieux répondre aux coups de reins de Randy et elle rugit de plaisir quand il la combla de plaisir quelques secondes avant de l'accompagner au 7ème ciel. Elle contracta son corps autour du sien, s'agrippant à lui, le souffle court, les joues rougies, ses yeux brillaient intensément, oui Randy était sans aucun doute le meilleur amant qu'elle ait eue ! Randy caressa doucement sa nuque en reprenant son souffle, ses yeux glissaient du plafond à son corps avant de s'attarder dans son regard, il aimait la lave qui y coulait encore au ralenti. Titoune relâcha sa prise sur lui et bascula sur le flan à côté de lui, elle vit son sourire arrogant réapparaître et elle aurait pu le haïr pour ça s'il n'était pas si incroyablement séduisant ainsi!

Alors demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Quelle est ton arme de prédilection ?

Hum, j'avoue que j'hésite ! Dit-elle en caressant doucement ses bras.

Tu veux peut-être comparer une nouvelle fois pour étayer ta réflexion ?

Tentant…. Ses mains remontèrent les bras de Randy au-dessus de sa tête, elle passa ses lèvres dans le creux de sa gorge, la dévorant de petits baisers, Randy gémit en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement en sentant quelque chose se resserrer autour de ses poignets mais il était déjà trop tard, Titoune le tenait ! Mais une autre fois Finit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Elle savoura la mine déconfite de bleu d'acier, elle s'était promis de lui arracher son sourire suffisant, c'était chose faite ! Privé de ses mains, Randy se débattit sous elle pour se relever en pestant vertement à son grand amusement, elle s'était servi d'un cordon de cuir souple pour lui lier les poignets ensemble bien serré, il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer mais Randy était un combattant talentueux, ses jambes pouvaient lui suffire à se battre, aussi pivota-t-elle sur son torse pour s'emparer de ses chevilles, Randy se débattit comme un beau diable et la jeune guerrière plaça son pied contre la gorge de l'homme appuyant juste assez pour l'étrangler sans le tuer.

Teu teu, tiens-toi tranquille mon mignon, je vais pas te faire de mal !

Lâche-moi ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je mets juste en place notre plan !

Ton plan ? Mais tu es complètement dingue !

Mais non, tu me remercieras après !

Certainement pas ! tu vas me détacher tout de suite et je te laisserais peut-être la vie sauve.

Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force là, Randy, tu n'as qu'une épée avec toi et celle-là ne te servira pas à grand-chose dans cette situation. Dit-elle en le toisant

Titoune, ne fais pas ça, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Je la trouve excellente au contraire et tu n'auras plus jamais cette opportunité, en tout cas pas avant très longtemps.

Elle avait fini de l'attacher et l'avait aidé à se lever sans aucune douceur, une dague à la main, Randy ne chercha pas à savoir où elle avait pu se la procurer, il gardait lui-même des armes à portée de main en permanence. D'ailleurs un coup d'œil rapide à la garde lui appris qu'il s'agissait de l'une des siennes et l'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas, elle s'était emparée de son arme et elle le menaçait avec, s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux et inquiet, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire mais l'issue de cette situation pouvait tourner au tragique d'un instant à l'autre, aussi ravala-t-il sa fierté un instant pour dire :

S'il te plait Titoune !

Tiens, tu connais ce mot-là, Bleu d'acier ?

Elle le ramena jusque dans la pièce principale, celle qui donnait directement sur l'entrée et le poussa dos au mur pour qu'il soit bien en face de la porte, toujours en le menaçant de sa dague, elle lui demanda de placer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête mais Randy refusa et commença de nouveau à se débattre, la lame entailla une première fois sa gorge en surface, un avertissement que Randy refusa de prendre en compte, la seconde entaille vu plus profonde et Randy cessa de se battre, il devait se tenir tranquille pour John, pour qu'il ne retrouve pas son corps en rentrant tout à l'heure et que la vengeance ne soit plus que la seule chose qui brûle dans son regard.

Dès qu'elle l'eut attaché au mur, elle quitta la pièce pour aller se rhabiller, Randy en profita pour tester ses liens encore et encore, ne parvenant qu'à les resserrer davantage, la superbe jeune femme revient quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut un regard désapprobateur pour les efforts faits par son prisonnier qui avait aggravé le saignement de sa gorge mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de Randy une dernière fois avant de dire :

Je ne crois pas que John apprécierait de te trouver nu dans cette position, je le comprends, tu es un morceau de choix, c'est logique qu'il veuille te garder pour lui seul.

Je ne lui ai rien promis et je ne lui appartiens certainement pas.

Mais tu possèdes son cœur et c'est le bien le plus précieux que tu aies.

Elle alla récupérer les affaires de Randy et les lui montra en disant :

Je te laisse une chance de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il te reste mais en échange, tu vas bien gentiment ouvrir la bouche pour que je puisse te bâillonner, tu serais capable de l'avertir et de tout gâcher, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ouvres ? Je peux aussi utiliser la force, ça serait même plus amusant mais en souvenir de ce bon moment passé, je voudrais éviter de te blesser davantage même si ça fait plus crédible.

Randy lui lança un regard furibond avant de répondre avec rage :

Rhabille-moi d'abord et jure-moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal !

Hum j'avais vissé juste hein ! C'est lui ton talon d'Achille !

Alors ? Grogna-t-il sans chercher à nier une fois encore. J'ai ta parole ?

Tu l'as !

Titoune vint à lui d'une démarche langoureuse mais elle ne produisait plus aucun effet sur lui désormais, elle glissa ses mains derrière lui, entourant ses reins de sa jupe de cuir et referma les attaches en se donnant à cœur joie de le frôler et de le titiller, ne récoltant qu'un second regard noir, si Randy avait été libre, il l'aurait tuée sans hésiter ! Elle déplia une étoffe rugueuse et le tendit devant sa bouche avec un sourire narquois, il pencha légèrement la tête pour le prendre entre ses dents et lui permettre de l'attacher, il lui avait promis et n'avait qu'une seule parole mais s'il la retrouvait sur son chemin une autre fois, il l'achèverait sans un remord !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Titoune sortit de la grotte et siffla fortement avant de regagner l'intérieur. A une bonne distance de là, Théo griffes d'acier se redressa brusquement avant de filer prestement vers la cachette de John et Randy, le second guerrier le suivit immédiatement et ils regagnèrent la tanière en quelques minutes. Théo alla se frotter contre sa maîtresse tandis que John découvrait la scène, stupéfait avant de lâcher un cri de rage en dégainant son épée.


	5. Chapter 5

John ne jeta qu'un seul regard à Randy avant de se lancer dans un duel forcené, il avait eu le temps de lire la terreur dans ses yeux tandis qu'il secouait frénétiquement la tête pour dire non. Il l'ignora, plein de rage et chargea vers Titoune qui avait dégainé elle aussi son épée en réponse. Elles s'entrechoquèrent violemment, John utilisait sa pleine puissance et Titoune grimaça face à la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa garde, il était nettement plus fort que Randy de ce point de vue-là ! Malgré sa colère, les coups de John étaient précis, méthodiques et témoignaient d'un entraînement rigoureux, Randy l'avait bien formé. Ses enchaînements étaient exécutés à la perfection, malgré tout, John restait trop académique dans ses attaques et par conséquent, prévisible. Titoune para ses attaques pendant un long moment avant de rompre l'assaut et de placer un coup, un seul qui entailla le torse de John, un simple avertissement lui prouvant qu'elle aurait pu le tuer si elle le voulait. Randy se débattit de plus bel dans ses liens en émettant des sons incompréhensibles, teintés de panique.

Jvais te sortir de là ! Grogna John à son attention sans lâcher Titoune du regard.

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de colère, il ne restait pas la moindre trace de cette douce innocence que son maître d'arme affectionnait tant. Le rythme de John devint erratique et donnait l'impression qu'il fatiguait. Randy était frénétique désormais mais John accéléra d'un coup ses attaques, se fendit et passa à son tour la garde de son adversaire, sa lame lui entailla le ventre, lacérant aux passages une partie de la tunique de la jeune femme. C'était un coup magnifique et si elle n'était pas aussi occupée à sauver sa vie, elle aurait sans nul doute applaudit. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire appréciateur qui le perturba avant de relancer les hostilités à leur maximum ! Elle accula John contre le mur mais ce dernier s'en servit pour se relancer et la contourner, d'un geste bien trop rapide pour un homme de son gabarit, il passa dans son dos et la ceintura en plaquant sa lame contre sa gorge !

Sa respiration était lourde de colère, elle sentait son souffle brûlant sur sa peau et le froid de la lame sur sa gorge, ses mains étaient incroyablement contractées, le moindre geste et il lui trancherait la gorge même s'il devrait lutter contre son caractère doux pour ça. Titoune laissa tomber sa lame au sol avant de dire :

Tu vois Randy, le mouton sait se faire loup, il lui manquait juste une bonne motivation.

La lame trembla contre sa gorge, la stupeur renforçait encore sa colère, d'une torsion du poignet, le gauche nota Titoune avec intérêt puisqu'elle l'avait vu combattre de la main droite contre Randy plus tôt, il la força à faire demi-tour pour qu'il puisse regarder Randy en disant :

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire Randy ?

L'homme était livide, la sueur dégoulinait le long de son visage et ses traits restaient contractés de peur, il avait été terrifié pour John, terrifiait à l'idée de le perdre et il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir vu gagner mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il fallait répondre aux questions et aux yeux accusateurs de John. Il secoua la tête de plus bel en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles ponctuant le tout de mouvements frénétiques de ses poignets liés et John soupira encore plus exaspéré

Réponds, toi ! Grogna John en pressant sa lame contre la gorge de Titoune.

Ça serait plus facile sans ça ! Indiqua-t-elle moqueuse en passant un doigt sur l'épée. Je suis désarmée de toute façon.

La lame se fit plus insistante et la jeune guerrière décida de répondre sagement :

OK, Randy trouvait que tu manquais de punch et de mordant pour être un bon guerrier, je lui ai certifié qu'il te fallait juste une motivation supplémentaire.

Alors quoi ? C'était un coup monté ?

Randy s'agita nerveusement dans ses entraves et John finit par baisser sa lame en lâchant Titoune pour lui retirer son bâillon.

Quoi ?

C'était pas mon idée et j'étais contre depuis le début ! Protesta Randy.

Il dit vrai ! Confirma la jeune femme. Mais au moins te voilà fixé Bleu d'Acier.

Tu étais contre ok, mais il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ! Tu as baissé ta garde ! Accusa John.

John, les leçons de morale, plus tard, si tu veux bien, détache-moi maintenant.

Tu as baissé ta garde face à elle ! Ragea-t-il en se retournant pour la désigner. Où est-elle ?

Elle a filé il y a au moins deux minutes, tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai baissé sa garde.

Sauf que moi je n'ai pas fini saucissonné au mur d'entrée !

Mais elle aurait pu t'embrocher sans que tu ne le voies ! Bon ça va, je l'avoue, je me suis fait avoir, ça arrive !

Et si c'est arrivé, c'est parce que tu as couché avec elle !

QWAAAA ?

Ne nie pas, son odeur te colle à la peau !

On s'est battu je te signale !

Tu ne baisses ta garde que dans une seule occasion quand tu couches avec moi, ou elle pour le coup ! Même elle a tout de suite trouvé ton point faible !

Et alors quoi ? Je t'ai rien promis je te signale. Je t'ai épargné, t'ai formé, j'ai fait de toi celui que tu es aujourd'hui mais je ne t'ai pas épousé à ce que je sache !

Exact, tu ne me dois rien, mais moi je t'en dois une !

John s'avança vers lui avec un air sombre et prédateur et Randy se tendit en maudissant une fois encore ses liens, sans eux, il pourrait se défendre contre John mais là.. Incertain, il dit :

John ? Tu….

John déposa sa lame sur la table et finit le dernier mètre le séparant de Randy.

Détache-moi John.

Pas encore !

John, allez, je… Mmmmmph mmmpgh…..

Tu parles trop ! Dit John en remettant le bâillon à sa place et en resserrant les nœuds.

Ses mains défirent l'attache de sa jupe de cuir en quelques secondes et elle tomba au sol, révélant un Randy totalement nu et à la merci de John qui se lécha les lèvres en l'admirant.

Le regard de Randy s'agrandit de peur mais cette fois il n'avait pas peur pour John, il avait peur de lui. Le guerrier le vit dans le regard de sa proie et savoura l'instant en disant :

Hummmmm, mon beau prisonnier, entièrement à ma merci, je devrais peut-être remercier Titoune finalement… quand j'aurais fini d'effacer son odeur de ta peau.

Il glissa son genou doucement entre les jambes de Randy et vint créer une friction contre son membre inerte qui commença aussitôt à s'éveiller.

John n'avait jamais vu Randy aussi nu et démuni, il ne portait même plus ses bracelets de cuir et ses sandales, c'était la première fois, à chaque fois que John avait eu la chance de partager un moment avec lui, c'était rapidement, entre deux rounds et il ne retirait que sa jupe, John en était presque vexé mais cette fois, il était tout à lui.

Il accru la pression de son genou et Randy mordit violemment sur son bâillon, John se félicita d'avoir pris la précaution de lui remettre, ça éviterait à ses lèvres délicates de finir en sang !

Les mains de John effleuraient langoureusement le torse magnifique de Randy, elles glissèrent jusqu'à ses tétons qu'elles se mirent à titiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hyper sensibles, Randy haletait derrière son bâillon et John lui sourit sadiquement avant de laisser sa langue prendre le relais sur les petits bouts de chair, ses dents agacèrent le bouton rose et leur propriétaire gémit bruyamment. John leva les yeux vers lui avec amusement avant de découvrir les griffes légères qu'il portait sur le torse, signature de sa précédente compagnie, les dents de John se firent soudain plus cruelles sur leur prise et Randy cria de douleur. John relâcha aussitôt la pression dessus et de redressa.

Bleu d'Acier vit la colère briller dans le regard de son apprenti et prit une mine repentante pour s'excuser, il s'aperçut soudain qu'il détestait faire souffrir John et qu'il soit en colère contre lui, il se sentait honteux de l'avoir trahi malgré ses affirmations orgueilleuses un peu plus tôt. John s'adoucit et revint vers lui, il passa sa langue sur le téton meurtri avant de réitérer le geste sur les griffures en dépit de son fort désir de remplacer cette marque par la sienne, il se refusait à faire du mal à Randy, surtout pas pour cette raison. Après tout, il avait raison, il ne lui appartenait pas !

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir se venger après la peur qu'il avait eu pour lui en le voyant prisonnier et blessé. Il n'avait pas oublié sa blessure à la gorge mais elle était superficielle, il s'en occuperait après ! Il glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche en continuant à distraire Randy avec les frottements persistants de son genou qui mettait Randy au supplice. Il aurait tant voulu lui demander plus mais John ne l'avait pas rebâillonné sans raison, il n'aurait pas résisté à ses suppliques ! Alors qu'ainsi il était à sa merci et il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il détestait ça ou si au contraire il adorait ça !

Sans le prévenir, John introduisit deux de ses doigts en Randy qui arqua le cou de douleur en le fusillant du regard, John était goguenard mais il patienta tout de même un petit moment avant de se mettre à bouger les doigts doucement, si Randy grimaça au début, ça ne dura pas, John replia soudain ses phalanges et trouva un point qu'il cherchait, Randy ouvrit alors largement la bouche en fermant les yeux, John poursuivit ses mouvements juste assez longtemps pour amener Randy au bord de la jouissance puis il retira ses doigts, frustrant son maître d'armes comme jamais. John ne lui avait jamais encore refusé le plaisir. Randy grogna fortement, lâchant une litanie de grognements incompréhensibles mais clairement furieux et John sourit largement.

Son genou revint harceler son membre désireux, Randy rejeta la tête en arrière en soufflant de frustration et John profita de l'occasion pour introduire 3 de ses doigts cette fois, Randy se crispa légèrement mais ne grigna pas de douleur et John s'autorisa un nouveau sourire amusé en répétant la même tactique qu'avant, se retirant là encore à la dernière seconde. Cette fois, il perçut très nettement les menaces de mort à son encontre et il éclata de rire.

Randy lui donna un grand coup de genou dans les côtes avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de John les enserrant assez fortement. Son élève ravança vers le mur pour éviter de tirer sur ses poignets passablement meurtris et le pénétra enfin, provoquant un long gémissement de plaisir de Randy. John s'immobilisa de nouveau pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui mais Randy pressa ses hanches avec impatience, déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de son compagnon. Bleu d'Acier gémit lorsque les secousses imprimées par le rire de John se propagèrent à son corps et John se perdit dans la lave liquide coulant dans ses yeux, il était si beau ainsi, accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il n'avait soudain plus envie de lui faire payer son erreur, il le voulait juste, tout entier et rien qu'à lui mais Randy l'avait dit, il ne lui avait rien promis. Randy laissa sa cuisse glisser doucement contre la hanche de John dans ce qui se voulait être une caresse et John reprit ses mouvements avec passion et tendresse, il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, il aimait tellement ses lèvres, il avait eu envie de se jeter dessus depuis le début de son petit jeu avec lui mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se refuser ce plaisir, il appuya doucement Randy contre le mur et le libéra de son bâillon au grand soulagement de ce dernier, il passa sa langue dessus comme il le faisait si souvent et John les happa dans un baiser passionné aussitôt en continuant ses coups de hanche. Lorsqu'il cassa le baiser, Randy en profita pour dire d'une voix charnelle et essoufflée :

John, je t'en prie, détache-moi !

John hésita un instant et Randy ajouta :

Laisse-moi te toucher s'il te plait.

D'accord. Dit-il, touché par son plaidoyer.

John tenta de défaire les liens mais dû renoncer et alla chercher la dague pour les couper, sitôt libre, Randy s'enroula encore plus étroitement autour de John, il avait désespéré de pouvoir le toucher en retour et ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement ses endroits préférés chez John. Il le fit basculer au sol avec frénésie et se mit à le chevaucher avec entrain en échangeant une myriade de baisers avec lui. John se perdit dans sa contemplation, il était libre, sauvage, volcanique et il adorait ça mais il finit par réinverser leur position et Randy le laissa faire sans protester, s'agrippant de plus bel à ses omoplates. Les deux hommes prirent tout leur temps dans leurs ébats cette fois, John savourait chaque instant unique passait tout contre lui comme si c'était le dernier et quand ils vinrent ensemble, il resta accroché à lui un long moment, savourant là encore le fait que Randy ne se dégage pas comme à son habitude.

John nicha sa tête contre son torse et inspira son odeur de mâle avec délice en disant :

C'est bon, tu ne portes plus son odeur.

Et je n'en porterais jamais plus d'autres que la tienne.

Tu…

Oui, John juste toi.

Randy….

A condition que tu n'aies que moi toi aussi.

John l'embrassa passionnément et Randy rit en disant :

Je prends ça pour un oui !

C'en est un !

Je t'aime tu sais, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle ne te tue !

Hors de question, j'avais une demoiselle en détresse à sauver avant !

Randy lui mit un coup de poing sur l'épaule, mauvais et John éclata de rire une nouvelle fois alors Randy referma ses bras autour de lui avec amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent cette fois, ils n'allèrent pas chercher leurs épées mais juste de quoi soigner l'autre en se taquinant allégrement sur leur duel et Randy se promit de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à John un jour très prochain.


End file.
